A Christmas to Remember
by smylealong2k
Summary: Set after Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung are engaged and Yi Jeong has taken Ga Eul for the disastrous date. The F4, Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul celebrate Christmas at a villa and Yi Jeong sits thinking, questioning his motivations and actions.


This story is based on canon timeline. In the story, Jun Pyo is back from Macau and his engagement with Jae Kyung has been announced. Simultaneously, Ga Eul has asked Yi Jeong for a date and he's refused her. The events of this story happen sometime after the disastrous date but before the truth game. Now in my version, it is Christmas and Jae Kyung has bullied everyone into coming to a Christmas weekend.

* * *

Yi Jeong sighed for the umpteenth time. This holiday was turning out to be the worst one he'd spent in a while. Why had he allowed himself to be bullied into this again? Everything around them was so awkward it was suffocating. The Jan Di - Jun Pyo – Jae Kyung – Ji Hoo quadrangle was like the gigantic pink and purple polka-dotted elephant in the room that everyone was very obviously tip-toeing around. (Why did all of their names have to start with J? If he ever had a kid, he wouldn't name it with J; he would choose something safe, like X.) If that wasn't enough, his broken hand had put him in one of the blackest moods of his life. So technically, 70% of the group was sulking in one way or the other. Yi Jeong knew that there had to be a better way for each of them to spend their Christmas.

Although he told himself that he had no idea why he was here and that it had been a moment of weakness that had made him agree to this scheme of madness, but in heart of hearts, he knew the real reason he was here. The reason was now sitting in front of him, dressed in a bright yellow top and crochet skirt, learning to play chess from Woo Bin. He hadn't seen her in a while. In fact, not since that … date?  
He cringed inwardly at the memory of it. In his opinion, Ga Eul had let him off easy. If it were him, he'd had punched his bastard of a date black and blue. To her credit, not only had she underplayed her anger on that day, she hadn't even told anyone about his despicable behaviour. Yi Jeong knew that Jan Di would've spin-kicked him to kingdom come, had she come to know about it. He imagined that Ji Hoo too would have some very choice words for him and Woo Bin would probably knock him out cold. But since he was sitting here, relatively unscathed, nursing a broken hand, a sullen mood and a champagne, Yi Jeong knew that Ga Eul had kept his shameful act a secret.

The group had rented a villa for the weekend. It had been Jae Kyung's plan and Yi Jeong had to admit, it was kind of romantic. What with the eighteenth century European style villa and the snow falling outside, it was amazing. The villa had a total of ten rooms, so everyone had a room to themselves, much to the collective relief of the group. Apparently people weren't feeling particularly benevolent towards one another at the moment, despite it being Christmas.

Ga Eul and Woo Bin, they were the only two people who were in the Christmas spirit. He wasn't counting Jae Kyung whose default factory setting seemed to be 'Christmas for Energizer bunnies'. Ga Eul had spent the entire morning decorating the Christmas tree that was in the living room. Yi Jeong spent the morning watching her from the second floor, quietly sipping on his coffee.

That afternoon, Jae Kyung had dragged everyone out for a snowball fight. Yi Jeong excused himself with the pretext of his hand. His hand was healing and he couldn't afford to damage it further. Since his reason was valid, he was excused. Ji Hoo though hadn't been so lucky. He hadn't been in the mood for the snowball fight, but gave in because of Jan Di. The game would've been very awkward for Jan Di otherwise and Ji Hoo couldn't possibly let that happen. As Yi Jeong watched, they were divided into three groups. Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo were one group. Jan Di and Ji Hoo became the second group and Woo Bin and Ga Eul became group three. That was the first time that something unpleasant roiled inside him. He wanted to be a part of the game. To be more specific, he wanted to be a part of Ga Eul's team. And he most certainly didn't want Woo Bin there. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Woo Bin whisper something in her ears as Ga Eul packed the snow in her hands into a tight ball, her tongue sticking between her teeth. As Woo Bin finished, she nodded, her brows furrowed in concentration.

He knew that they were probably strategizing for the game but his artist's imagination painted vivid scenarios where Woo Bin was whispering practiced sweet nothings into a blushing Ga Eul's ears. For the first time Yi Jeong became aware of a beast that resided within him and currently it was demanding a limb by limb decimation of Song Woo Bin. Yi Jeong shook his head and poured himself a flute of champagne. His mood continued to worsen as the game progressed. Several times, Woo Bin would pull Ga Eul by her arm, so as to move her out of harm's way. And each time, the beast inside Yi Jeong roared. Then to worsen things, the game became one on one and everyone started to pelt each other. Ga Eul actually poured some snow down Woo Bin's collar, much to the collective amusement of the rest of the group and to Yi Jeong's annoyance.

They had all returned, pink cheeked, cold, drenched and laughing. Yi Jeong sat brooding. Each went into their own room to change and Yi Jeong sat next to the fire, his own imagination egging the beast within him. Ji Hoo was the first to return, followed by Jan Di and Ga Eul. The laughing girls walked over to the kitchen to make some coffee for their frozen bodies. Yi Jeong's eyes never left her.  
"Talk to her," Ji Hoo piped up suddenly.  
"Huh?"  
"I said talk to her."  
Yi Jeong knew exactly who he was talking about, but decided to play dumb, "Who? Jan Di?"  
"This little game of yours," Ji Hoo continued as if he hadn't even spoken, "It's not going to protect you. You've already lost."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Yi Jeong asked his extremities suddenly very cold.  
Ji Hoo was saved from replying by the arrival of Jae Kyung and Woo Bin. The two were arguing about something noisily. Yi Jeong though was lost in his own world. Ji Hoo's words had chilled him to the bone. Had he really lost the game? How could he? He was the master of the game. He wouldn't lose! He COULDN'T lose. Not to that naïve, soulmates believing, country bumpkin. No. It couldn't happen. He was thrown into stone cold panic. He gulped down his champagne in one swig, hoping that it would allay the pit that had suddenly developed in his stomach. It hadn't. He needed more. As Jun Pyo joined the group, Yi Jeong walked over to the bar and poured himself some more champagne.

The smell of some freshly baked quiche reached him and he decided to eat something, just to distract himself. He spotted her at the buffet line, wondering what to eat. As if drawn by some unseen power, Yi Jong's feet carried him to her. He stopped inches away from her, looking the soft curls that cascaded on to her back. A flowery smell, which he associated with her, clung to her. How he had missed her. He merely stood there, watching her as she deliberated between the options available to her. Finally, having filled her plate, she turned to head to the dining area but almost bumped into him.  
"Oh!" she gasped, a hand placed on her chest, "Yi Jeong Sunbae, you scared me."  
"Didn't mean to," he offered as an apology.  
She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "It's alright. How is your hand?"  
"On the mend," he replied automatically.  
"Oh good," she bit her lip and looked around. The air between them was no less awkward than the J quartet. Clearing her throat she said, "Merry Christmas Sunbae. See you around."

Without waiting for his response, she bowed and all but ran away. Yi Jeong stood staring at her retreating figure, wondering how to clear the awkward air between them. He had wanted her to hate him, wanted her to know that he wasn't the man of her destiny and that she could do heaps better than him. Well, he had succeeded, at least partially. Ga Eul was uncomfortable around him and that should be counted as a victory. Once discomfort crept in, he should be able to slowly but surely eradicate himself from her mind so why was he feeling so wretched?

It was the guilt, he decided. He had been feeling guilty that he had made her cry and that he had used her as a means for a petty one-up against his father. Ga Eul was more precious than that. He should know it and understand it. He should treat her with respect. But then, that's what had landed him in the current mess in the first place. Absently, Yi Jeong spooned something on to his plate and made his way to the dining room. Instantly his eyes zoomed in on Ga Eul, who was sitting next to Woo Bin. The two seemed to be exchanging some amusing repartee. Yi Jeong's mouth felt like he'd drank a gallon full of milk that had gone bad.

"Escargot?" Jun Pyo's voice cut though his musings, "I thought you hated them."  
Yi Jeong looked at his plate and suppressed a groan. Look what you've made me do, Ga Eul yang.  
"Just fancied a change of taste," he answered, well aware of the double meaning of his sentence.  
Ga Eul was definitely a change from his usual. Maybe that's why he was so hung up on her. She was forbidden in every sense of the word. She was beautiful, naïve, beautiful, innocent, beautiful, loyal, beautiful, trusting, beautiful, fragile, beautiful, strong, beautiful, stubborn, beautiful, full of life, beautiful, a friend of a friend and did he mention absolutely, breathtakingly, devastatingly, mind-numbingly beautiful? She was a drug that he couldn't live with or without.

What have you gotten yourself into So Yi Jeong? He asked himself sagely as he braved through the plate full of Escargot. He often wondered about it. He could see an early man looking at a cow and think food, looking at a vegetable and think food. But, he wondered, what exactly had transpired in the mind of the man who first saw snails and thought food? (A/N: Not my line, I heard someone say this somewhere)

Post lunch, a lull descended on the group. Ji Hoo was slumped on the couch, half asleep. Jan Di had taken up a book and was engrossed in it. Jun Pyo had declared to anyone who cared to listen that he wanted to sleep and thus had retired to his room. Woo Bin had asked Yi Jeong if he wanted to play a game of chess but Yi Jeong declined. He wasn't feeling very friendly towards Woo Bin at the minute. However, Ga Eul who'd overheard the offer seemed very enthusiastic. She claimed that she had always wanted to learn chess and hadn't found the opportunity to do so. Woo Bin asked if she was up to learning it now and she jumped at the opportunity. Jae Kyung too decided to join them.

_What the hell Woo Bin? Couldn't I teach her?_ Yi Jeong wondered angrily, but knew that he'd lost his chance as soon as he had declined Woo Bin's offer. He was being unreasonable, but he wasn't in the mood to listen to logic. He wanted to be unreasonable. The trio sat engrossed over a board and Yi Jeong sat glaring daggers at them.

Ji Hoo's words came back to haunt him. Had he really lost the game? He chewed his bottom lip contemplatively. His thoughts went back a couple of days when he had been wondering what to give Ga Eul for her Christmas present. He'd gotten his staff to get the gifts for everyone else but he had not been able to decide what to get for her. He had spent hours and hours and yet he couldn't find the perfect gift for her. He wanted to give her something significant, so that she knew how much she meant to him and yet, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He sighed. He didn't know if he'd lost the game or not, but he was sure that he'd lost his mind.

A couple of hours later, everyone had gathered around the Christmas tree, it was the time for exchanging gifts. Thanks to Jae Kyung, they were doing a different spin on Secret Santa. Each person was to receive six gifts and they were supposed to guess who'd given what. While initially no one seemed much thrilled about the prospect of wracking their brains six times, but soon everyone got into the spirit and it turned out to be fun.  
Things became especially hilarious when Jun Pyo received lingerie, much to his befuddlement.

"This belongs to one of you," he said thrusting the black and blue lacy thing at the three girls. He was holding it as if it were a live bomb.  
Each one of them shot back a few feet, their faces red with indignation and embarrassment. The F3 were in splits as Jun Pyo alternatively tried to give it to anyone of the girls, each of whom firmly denied having anything to do with it.

Finally Woo Bin wiped his tears of mirth and said, "Yo man! That was a gag gift from me."

Jun Pyo shook his head as he dumped the offending piece of garment on the floor, "You're so dead Song Woo Bin!"

When it was Yi Jeong's turn, he quickly guessed Jun Pyo's gift. It was a porcelain tea set that belonged to Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong had always liked the artistry and technique of the set. Woo Bin's gift too was easy to guess, an intricately carved antique knife with an ivory handle. Jae Kyung had given him a silk tie, which was, to his surprise actually very stylish. Ji Hoo had given him a rare, first edition book on pottery that he had been searching for a long time. Jan Di's gift had been a pen. That left the one gift that he was both eager and scared to see. He opened it and was taken aback. It was a navy blue sweater that was obviously knit by hand.

"This is…," he didn't have words for it. No one had ever made anything for him. He was deeply touched.

She blushed a deep shade of pink, "I… I didn't know what to buy for you, so… I…"

"You made this?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "I know this isn't your style and that it is really nothing expensive but I…"

"Thank you," he whispered, "It's a very thoughtful gift. I'll cherish it."

Woo Bin cleared his throat and said, "Ga Eul, it's your turn."

Flustered she picked out her gifts. To everyone's surprise, she only had five. Everyone was about to start looking for the sixth gift when Yi Jeong spoke, "Sorry Ga Eul yang. I didn't get a gift for you."

Her face fell but only for a fleeting second before her brilliant smile was back in place, "No problem."

"Hey, that's not done!" Jae Kyung protested.

"Yah Monkey!" Jun Pyo snapped, "When Ga Eul doesn't have a problem why are you bothered?"

"But it's Christmas!" Jae Kyung cried.

"And it's between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul," Jun Pyo answered, "You sit here quietly."

Thankfully Jae Kyung let the matter rest and the rest of the gift opening session went by without an incident. The group then sat drinking egg nog and exchanging stories. Yi Jeong however sat quietly, his fingers straying to his sweater every now and then. When he had opened the gift to reveal the sweater, something had clicked at the back of his mind. He had the feeling that he was almost close to answering the unasked question that had kept him awake in the nights. He kept looking at the sweater, as if it would give him the answer. It was right there, hovering just out of his reach.  
A ring interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to find Ga Eul picking up her phone.

"Oh hey," she said with a smile, "Merry Christmas!"

As he watched she frowned slightly and said, "Wait, I can't hear you. Let me go somewhere with better coverage."  
She got up from the floor and walked over to the door and stood there to finish her call.

"She's standing under mistletoe," Jae Kying said suddenly.

"So?" Jun Pyo asked.

"So… Someone's supposed to kiss her," she answered with a grin.

"What?" Jan Di choked and shot a look at Yi Jeong, "No way! I'll not let that happen."

"But that's the tradition Jan Di," Jae Kyung cried.

Ji Hoo nodded and looked at Yi Jeong meaningfully, "The tradition needs to be followed."

"No!" Jan Di was firm, "She isn't standing there willingly. It's just an accident."

"Regardless," Woo Bin said, "Some things are meant to be followed."

He too glanced at Yi Jeong, but when the later didn't move, Woo Bin stood up. He walked to her confidently and the beast within Yi Jeong roared once again. Ga Eul's call had ended by the time Woo Bin reached her and she looked up at him quizzically.

"Ga Eul sshi," he said smoothly, "You're standing under mistletoe."

Ga Eul blinked once before comprehension set in. Completely thrown off guard, she looked up and let out a tiny squeak. Woo Bin smiled his trademark Don Juan smile and moved in closer. Ga Eul shut her eyes tightly as her face scrunched up in anticipation. Woo Bin leaned in ever so closer and Ga Eul shivered. Then to everyone's surprise he landed a soft peck on her forehead. Ga Eul heaved a gigantic sigh of relief and Woo Bin patted her head affectionately.

Yi Jeong however sat there, his face expressionless. His mind however was racing. The answer that had been dancing right out of his reach, the one thing that had been hiding itself behind a veil had finally shown itself to him and it had scared him witless. He had finally realized it – he was in love with Chu Ga Eul.

What? When? Why? How? He had no clue. All he knew that he had fallen prey to the one thing he had avoided like the plague. Damn this country bumpkin! When had she breeched past all his defences and stolen the one thing he guarded so diligently? What sorcery was this? How had she defeated him in his own game and won such a complete victory over him? And why did this complete and total loss make him feel so triumphant? He was feeling a heady mixture of anger, puzzlement, fear, jubilation and peace. Was a single human being capable of feeling so many things at once without losing his mind completely? He didn't know. He didn't have room in his brain to think. All he knew was that he needed to talk to her.  
He spent the rest of the evening looking for chances but somehow, she was never alone. Finally, at almost eleven fifteen at night, he found the chance. One by one, everyone had retired to their rooms when Yi Jeong was the only one left sitting by the fire. He sighed deeply and got up to go to his room on the second floor. He fingered the box he had been carrying in his pocket all day and wondered what to do with it. On an impulse, he turned around and climbed the stairs on the other end of the hallway, the one that led to Ga Eul's room. As he walked towards her room, his eyes fell on a figure standing in the balcony, bathed in moonlight. Thanks to the abundant glare from the snow and the silvery moonlight, he had no trouble recognizing the figure. But then, he'd recognize that silhouette anywhere.

"Can't sleep?" he asked joining her.

"Oh Yi Jeong Sunbae," she smiled, "I was about to but then I spotted this."

She waved her hand in front of her and Yi Jeong looked. It was truly breath taking. As far as the eyes could see, there was a thick blanket of snow. A sickle moon hung in the sky and a million or so stars were all over the sky as if someone had carelessly strewn diamonds on a black sheet. Completely devoid of any artificial lights, nature was showing off its artistic capabilities and Yi Jeong was mesmerized.

"It's beautiful!" he whispered awestruck.

The two stood in silence, watching the scenery. After a while Yi Jeong spoke again. "Ga Eul yang."

"Hmm?"  
"I'm sorry."

She frowned, "What for?"

"For my absolutely disgusting behaviour last time," he answered.

She smiled, "It's alright Yi Jeong Sunbae. I got your message. You don't have to worry about me bothering you again."

He shook his head, "That's the thing Ga Eul yang," he said softly, "You didn't understand at all. How could you when I didn't get it myself."

"I don't understand what you're talking about Sunbae," she replied.

"Never mind," he answered, "And about your Christmas gift …"

She smiled again, "Like I said, it's alright."

Ignoring her he continued, "Would you accept it now?"

"Huh? I thought you didn't get me any gift?"

He smiled, "I said I didn't get you 'a' gift. That's true. I have two gifts for you. But I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone."

She looked at him confused, "Sunbae, you're behaving very weird tonight."

He chuckled, procured the box from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it tentatively.

"Open it," he said softly.

She eyed him dubiously before gingerly opening the box. As soon as she saw its contents, her eyes grew wide. "Yi Jeong Sunbae, I can't take this."  
Yi Jeong frowned, "You don't like it?"

Ga Eul looked at the diamond and amber pendant and sighed, "It's beautiful but it's very expensive. I can't take something like this."

Yi Jeong's expression darkened, "You can't take something like this or you can't take something like this from me?"

Ga Eul's silence answered his question. Mutely he took the box from her.

"I'm sorry Sunbae," she whispered.

If he was honest with himself, he had sort of expected this reaction from her. He held the box in his hand and said, "Don't worry. There's still the second gift. I hope you won't refuse that."

She frowned quizzically. He looked at her intently for a few seconds before suddenly pulling her close to himself and claiming her lips in a soft kiss. The kiss lasted barely a couple of seconds before he lifted his head and said softly, "Merry Christmas Ga Eul yang."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?" she asked shakily.

"Yi Jeong," he murmured, tracing a finger along her cheek, "Just Yi Jeong."

She was fast losing focus as her eyes were fluttering shut, but she resisted her urge, "What… why?"

"I saw you with Woo Bin all day today," he answered slowly, "And I realized that I wanted you all to myself. Think you'll have a jerk like me?"

A smile crept into her features as she nodded. He lowered his head for yet another longer kiss. Finally he lifted his head and held up the box, "Now can you take this gift?"

Ga Eul laughed and hugged him. This was easily the best Christmas Yi Jeong had ever had.


End file.
